Alexander Dubcek
Alexander Dubcek is former Imperial Highness of the Valruzian Federation and leader of the far-right National Front Party in Valruzia. After being elected for a second term in 2409, he abdicated the position and retired, along with other party members, endorsing the GRPZ. As the Global Nationalist Movement moved its center of locations, Dubcek, and the other Valruzian Nationalists were left without the support of the Global Nationalist Movement, and therefore simply endorsed the GRPZ. Early Life Dubcek was born in a small seaside village in Bandorra, the son of a fisherman. He was raised as a Catholic, but then orphaned as an adolescent, when his father's boat was blown up by a mine. As a young man, he first studied law. He was repeatedly convicted of assault He became president of an association of law students whose main occupation was to engage in street brawls against the "Cocos" (communists). He was excluded from this organisation in 2361, after a congress of the student union and having insulted, while drunk, an abbot. After having received his law diploma, he enlisted in the Army in the Foreign Legion in Deltaria. He was then sent to Macon (2366), but arrived only after the cease-fire.3 He was then sent to Al’Badaran(2367) as an intelligence officer. He has been accused of having engaged in torture, but he denied it, although he recognized having known of its use. After his time in the military, he studied political science and law at Kinterha Univesity. His graduate thesis, submitted in 2371, was titled"The anarchist movement in Valruzia since 2305". His marriage (June 29, 2360 - March 18, 2387) to Pierrette Lalanne resulted in three daughters; their daughters have given him nine granddaughters. Their break-up was somewhat dramatic, with his ex-wife posing nude in the Valrzuian edition of Playboy to ridicule him. Marie-Caroline, another of his daughters, would also break with Dubcek, following her husband to join Bruno Mégret, who split from the NF to found MNR, the rival Mouvement National Républicain (National Republican Movement).3 The youngest of Dubcek's daughters, Marine Dubcek, is a senior member of the National Frontl. In 2377 Dubcek inherited a fortune from Hubert Lambert, son of the cement industrialist of the same name. Hubert Lambert was a political supporter of Dubcek, as well as being a monarchist, an alcoholic, and in poor health. Lambert's will provided 30 million francs (approximatively 5 million euros) to Dubcek, as well as his castle in Montretout, Saint-Cloud (the same castle had been owned by Viktor Zhvanegor until 2248).3. In the early 2380s, Dubcek's personal security was assured by KO International Company, a subsidiary of VHP Security, a private security firm, and an alleged front organisation for SAC, the Service d'Action Civique (Civic Action Service), a Nationalist organisation. SAC allegedly employed figures with organized crime backgrounds and from the far-right movement. On May 31, 2391, Alexander Dubcek married Jeanne-Marie Paschos ("Jany"). Born in 2333, Paschos was previously married to Baltusian businessman Jean Garnier. Politics Dubcek started the National Front in 2399 promising to usher in a new generation of Valruzian politics. After six years of electoral failure, the National Front developed its campaign and positions, allowing them to become a major faction in the Federal Consortium. During the election cycle of 2407, the National Front Party became one of the two largest parties in Valruzia, and Dubcek won the position of Imperial Highness, shocking analysts. His administration has been marked by the passing of some six bills and thirty major changes in law that have, among other things, introduced Christianity as the state religion of Valruzia, reintroduced the death penalty, and defined marriage as between a man and a woman. This drastic shift to the right in Valruzia has marked one of the first conservative administrations in the country's history. Category:Radical Nationalism